elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Med Hospital
The Mighty Med Hospital was a top-secret hospital where superheroes and other costumed heroes are healed from wounds, cured of deadly, and unusual viruses, have their powers fixed, etc. It appeared to be one of the three main locations in ''Mighty Med''. It was where Kaz and Oliver began their superhero careers as normo doctors. History Kaz and Oliver ended up in the hospital because an incident caused them to get trapped in a ceiling prop from the comic book store, The Domain. They discovered who they believed was Blue Tornado entering a janitor's closet. There, they found a secret entrance that can be unlocked by using a switch (disguised as the handle of a toilet plunger in a closet) and figuring the puzzle, which is the Symbol of Caduceo, the legendary healer of superheroes. It was there that they discovered superheroes were real. There, they met Skylar Storm, who had 24 superpowers until the mutant supervillain, the Annihilator ambushed her and drained her powers. As such, she was confined to the hospital until something could be solved. After Kaz and Oliver saved Tecton's life during an attack by Megahertz, Horace Diaz, the chief of staff, hired them as the first normo doctors within Mighty Med. At some point, Kaz and Oliver treated the superhero, Rodissius. The nature of his injuries were such that they had to sacrifice his powers to save his life. This did not go well with him. Kaz and Oliver's careers at Mighty Med came to an end when they had to face the villain Mr. Terror, none other than Oliver's overbearing mom. While Kaz and Oliver fought Mr. Terror, Mighty Med was destroyed by the shapeshifters Roman & Riker, the sons of Rodissius. Many in the hospital perished, but the fates of staff such as Horace and Alan remain unknown. However, it is known that at least most superhero patients and Doctors survived, including Captain Atomic, Titanio, Queen Hornet, and Defroster. Known Staff After Mighty Med's destruction, most of the staff are presumed dead or missing. * Dr. Bridges (Chairwoman of The Board) * Dr. Horace Diaz (Chief of Staff) * Alan Diaz (Assistant) * Kaz (Doctor; formerly) * Oliver (Doctor; formerly) * Benny * Lizard Man * Philip (Assistant as well as Guard) * Ambrose (Comic Book Department) * Fred (Ambulance Driver) The Skipper * Dr. Levine * Dr. O' Lantern * Dr. You-Two-Guys * Dr. Kevin * Dr. Frankel * Dr. Victrola * Thermometer Man * Lady Spectrum Survivors * Dr. Bridges * Dr. Horace Diaz * Alan Diaz * Kaz * Oliver * Benny * Lizard Man * Philip (Assistant as well as Guard) * Ambrose (Comic Book Department) * Fred (Ambulance Driver) The Skipper * Dr. Levine * Dr. O' Lantern * Dr. You-Two-Guys * Dr. Kevin * Dr. Frankel * Dr. Victrola * Thermometer Man * Lady Spectrum * Skylar Storm * Optimo * Hapax the Elder * Tecton * Captain Atomic * Blue Tornado * The Crusher * The Great Defender * Surge * Mr. Quick * Dark Warrior * Gray Granite * Titanio * Incognito * NeoCortex * Spotlight * Timeline * Brain Matter * Citadel * Disgusto * Dynamo * Flashback * Absolute Zero * Gravitas * The Human Blade * Hummingbird * Bubble Man * Solar Flare II * Snowstorm * Alley Cat * Gamma Girl * Spark * Mesmera * Queen Hornet * Arachnia * Gamma Girl * Owl Girl * Remix * Replikate * Scarlet Ace * Valkira Known Patients/Residents * Skylar Storm (formerly) * Chase Davenport * Rodissius * Tecton * Captain Atomic * Blue Tornado * The Crusher * Optimo * Hapax the Elder * Solar Flare * Surge * Snowstorm * Absolute Zero * Alley Cat * Gamma Girl * Spark * Dark Warrior * Gray Granite * Mesmera * Titanio * Incognito * NeoCortex * Spotlight * Queen Hornet Known Visitors *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Chase Davenport *Leo Dooley Appearances Season 1 *The Rise of Five (pictured & mentioned) *The List (mentioned) *Coming Through in the Clutch (mentioned) Trivia * Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo have visited Mighty Med in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. * Normos who aren't Kaz and Oliver aren't allowed to know about Mighty Med. Because the Lab Rats aren't normos even though they aren't superheroes, they were allowed to keep their memories of the place. * Sometimes, employees used memory erasers on "Normos" or created cover stories to protect their secret, but in extreme events, the Normos get cubed. * A portion of the staff are not human, as shown with Lizard Man and Dr. O'Lantern. * Mighty Med had a prison for supervillians called Mighty Max that was hidden underneath. * Kaz and Oliver are currently the only known surviving staff from Mighty Med. * Much of the technology in Mighty Med is advanced, even by Davenport's standards. Userbox Code: MightyMedHospital Category:Places Category:Location Userboxes Category:2016 Category:Locations Category:Destroyed